


Doubt Not

by redluna



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen decides that actions will speak more clearly for him than words. Dorian is more than slightly appalled at the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt Not

**Author's Note:**

> Because ages ago I promised a lovely lady on tumblr that I would write something based off her art and then this gifset caught _both_ our eyes and well...
> 
> *assumes Will Smith pose over the art linked below*  
> http://mistysinkat.tumblr.com/post/118674932443/oh-my-god-i-cant-believe-im-posting-this-my
> 
> http://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/120459610830

“Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar;  
But never doubt I love.”  
- _Hamlet_ , William Shakespeare 

Cullen isn’t always the best at words. Put him on the battlefield with a sword in his hand with people looking at him full of desperation while the enemy breathes down their throats. He can manage then. But when someone tries, even as a gesture of politeness, to call him handsome? Well, unfortunately, everyone has seen the results of that. 

(At least Odin would never  _actually_  let Sera get away with immortalizing it in verse no matter how much he teased. Or at least Cullen hoped so.)

In the end, he did better with straightforwardness, resorting to action instead of words. It was the only way he could think to untangle the knot of words that Dorian had spun around him. He could only hope that he had at least been able to read the other man’s intentions as true. Although, if not, at least he knew he could rely on Dorian not to laugh in his face over it.

Still, he hadn’t been expecting the way Dorian skittered away from even the lightest touchesbrushes of fingertips, the press of thighs under the table, closing along the man’s back in the libraryand always found some excuse to leave when Cullen smiled too warmly at him.

He was wondering whether he might not try another tactic when Dorian stormed into his office, throwing a bundle of flowers into his face. “You and I, Commander,” he announced, “are going to have a talk.”

Cullen glanced down at the flowers strewed across his desk, frowning when he saw that some of the stems had been broken. He had been terribly careful when selecting what he did, although perhaps that was the problem. "I suppose we do, don't we." He didn't try to hold back the sigh that escaped him as he looked up at Dorian. "I would like to know how I managed to anger you so, however. I didn't want to risk coming on too forward but I thought"

"That you could simply court me?" Dorian snorted derisively. "Such a thing is not to be done. Even you must be aware of that."

"Must I?" Cullen's brow had begun to furrow. "Isn't it what you do when you hold an affection for someone?" He had checked with Josephine...and, alright, even Leliana...and both had confirmed through their ribbing that things were not quite so different in Tevinter. Perhaps he had misjudged and should have stated his intentions from the start, allowing Dorian a chance to deny it instead of...whatever this was.

"When that person is a fresh faced girl, capable of providing you with a family of curly headed sons perhaps," Dorian said. "Not when it's a Tevinter magister that"

"Atlus." Cullen found himself smiling before he could help it at the astonished wave of blinking which had been triggered. "There are those that pay attention when you ramble on, you know."

"It's not..." Dorian caught himself, coughing into his palm in a fashion that left Cullen having to bite down on the inside of his cheek so not to laugh. "Regardless, my point still stands. This is not something that you can truly want." He heaved out a breath that was a strange combination of frustration and helplessness in the face of Cullen's confused stare. "I know things are done differently in the South, but even you must be aware of what can be done to your image if you... Are you _laughing_?"

"I'm... I'm sorry," Cullen managed. "No, really I am, but...." He braced a hand on his desk, trying to force his mirth back as Dorian glowered down at him. "What image are you speaking of, Dorian? I am the man that left the Templars, who still has to fight not to give into lyrium." The laughter was back but it was bitter now. "Maker's breath, it's a struggle just to feel _normal_ more often than not."

The stretch of silence goes on for so long that Cullen, who's gaze long since returned to his desk, is half convinced that Dorian must have left, even if he didn't hear the slam of the door. But, then again, fate always had loved proving him wrong.

"That's not what other people see...and it's certainly not what I see." Dorian's many ringed fingers splay across the desk, his presence suddenly almost overwhelmingly close. "I am not negating the rest simply suggesting that such things make you stronger than you might be capable of believing just now."

Cullen was inclined to argue almost on instinct, yet there was another, more tempting idea already starting to form in his mind. "You do realize that such an argument could be made for yourself as well, don't you?" He's glad that he managed to lift his eyes back up in time because seeing Dorian resemble nothing more than fish tossed out of water would have been a sad thing to miss.

"That is an entirely different... Such a thing is not even applicable to our current... Where do you think you're going?!"

Cullen paused, a hand braced on one of the ladder rungs. "Up to bed," he said. "I would have carried you up with me, but seeing that the lack of stairs raises the possibility of being dropped I thought you'd appreciate the oversight."

Dorian all but stomped over to the ladder, eyes narrowed. "I'll show you what I appreciate, Commander." A hand came down against Cullen's backside and he clearly didn't do as good a job at biting back a groan as he thought if Dorian's sly glance was any guess. "Well, up you go then."

Even though Cullen was the one who hit the bed first, Dorian was still the one that wound up on his back with Cullen adjusting until the mage has been straddled just right. He placed a hand on Dorian's chest when the man surged up, however, holding off the oncoming kiss. It's no easy task, either, considering how badly he wants just that. But, still, certain things needs to be established before they can proceed.

"Do you know what this is, Dorian?" he asked.

Dorian made no effort to hide the exasperation layering the breath he heaves out or when it slipped into his voice. "If it isn't sex then you Southerners are even more confusing then I first thought."

Cullen huffed out a laugh. "That isn't all this is." He tipped his head up, lips tracing a line up Dorian's nose to his forehead. He can hear Dorian's sharp in take of breath, every bit of him tensing underneath Cullen's hold, but that is hardly enough to convince him to stop. "I don't want you to steal away into the night when this is done." He slid his hand up through Dorian's hair, yet he doesn't tug, content to simply let his fingers rest there as his mouth stole away, down across Dorian's cheekbone. "I want you here with me and not just for this. I want to be _yours_ and for you to want that too."

Dorian's voice was shaky when he spoke, fractured in a way that Cullen had never heard before. "I am afraid you don't know what you're asking for."

Cullen's lips landed against the corner of Dorian's mouth, doing his best to infuse all the feeling he has into his next words. "I think you'll find I'm willing to find out."

He wasn't quite expecting to flipped over onto his back, but he wasn't about to complain when Dorian seemed determined to wage an assault through kissing him. It made the task of stripping down even harder than what would have been expected, yet getting interrupted for more kisses was hardly a downside.

The real question at hand was how Dorian managed to find the vial of oil quick enough to get his fingers slick before Cullen could insist otherwise. Watching Dorian work himself open leaves Cullen breathless, although he's equally determined not to wind up an idle party. A gasp broke loose when Cullen latches a mouth around a nipple, yet it's nothing compared to the moan that tore free when Cullen tweaks the other. He lowered his mouth eventually, leaving bites sure to develop into marks later, no matter how much he soothed the sting of them away with kisses and the spread of a quick tongue.

Eventually Dorian locked his free hand around the back of Cullen's neck, tugging his fingers loose while struggling to align himself just right. He groaned deep his throat when Cullen aided him in his efforts, although, to be fair, he wasn't the only one who did so. He slid his hand upwards to grasp at what he could to keep Dorian steady, but he let the other man set the pace, even if he had to grit his teeth against the slow, experimental roll of hips that occupied the first few minutes.

It was the fingers digging into his neck that brought Cullen back to focus; the only sort of warning he received before Dorian slammed his way down in earnest.

" _Maker_.." Cullen dropped his face into Dorian's neck, lips skating upwards until the man was tipping his head back.

"If you... You shouldn't leave a..." The rest of Dorian's words were lost around a moan when Cullen tugged a bit of skin between his teeth, nipping once before releasing.

"What do you  _want_ , Dorian?" Cullen asked.

Dorian's answering laugh was more than slightly strained. "What I want...is dangerous."

"I think I'm rather fond of it then," Cullen managed. 

Dorian shook with a roll of silent amusement then instead of just pleasure before his fingers tangled in Cullen's curls, pulling the man upwards until their mouths meet.

It's hard to keep track of how things proceed from there, but that wasn't something that should have mattered either. Everything was lost in rolls of pleasure that made Cullen's head spin, although that might have been from lack of air as well. Dorian seemed determined not to have their lips part for any longer than was necessary, after all.

When Cullen finally managed to snake a hand around to grasp along Dorian's cock, everything comes undone in an instant.

The grip Dorian still had on Cullen's hair bordered on pain now, yet it was hard to care about that when the man was groaning desperately into his mouth, shaking as he spilled out into Cullen's hand. And, honestly, it was next to impossible not to follow suit, although toppling back onto the bed afterwards wasn't quite a shared idea if the yelp Dorian released was any indication.

"Are you sure that you want me to..." Dorian sighed, peering up at Cullen. "This is your last chance, Cullen."

Cullen hummed, stretching out his legs just to feel his muscles echo back the same contentment. "Consider me well and truly yours then," he murmured.

Dorian shook his head as he rose up, brushing his lips along Cullen's jaw before curling in against him. "You are a madman, Commander," he said, "and I find myself entirely too fond of it."

 


End file.
